1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable electronic apparatus has advantages that the apparatus is easily carried and freely usable even in a place where it can not be accessed to an external power. One example of the electronic apparatus is a book type portable computer. The book type portable computer includes a main body assembly having a flat square box shape, and a display device openably/closably connected to the main body assembly and having the flat square box shape. The main body assembly includes: a function unit having various functional modules such as input devices like a keyboard and various switches, a data processing circuit substrate, a hard disk drive, a compact disk (CD) drive and a digital versatile disk (DVD) drive; and an outer housing which houses the function unit. The outer housing includes a lower housing and a top cover having openings in which operation members of the input devices are exposed. The lower housing and the top cover are fastened each other by fastening members such as fixing screws, and The lower housing and the top cover are configured so that the fastening members can not be easily seen from the outside.
For example, in the main body assembly of the book type portable computer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-236523, the function unit and the top cover are fixed to a bottom case by the fixing screws (fastening members) stored in fixing screw (fastening member) storage concaves formed in the bottom surface of the bottom case (lower housing).
The fixing screws (fastening members) stored in the fixing screw (fastening member) storage concaves of the back surface of the bottom case (lower housing) can not been seen from the outside when the book type portable computer is used on a surface of something.
The electronic apparatuses having portability, such as the book type portable computers, are often carried by users. At this time, the electronic apparatuses are not bagged frequently and are carried in a bare state by the user's hand. The bottom surfaces of the bottom cases of the outer housings of the electronic apparatuses carried in this bare state can be seen clearly. As a result, the fixing screw (fastening member) storage concaves formed in the bottom surface of the bottom case and the heads of the fixing screws (fastening members) stored in the concaves are also can be seen clearly. In the portable computer in which a large number of functional modules are housed in the outer housing at a high density, a large number of fixing screws (fastening members) are used. Therefore, a large number of fixing screw (fastening member) storage concaves and a large number of heads of fixing screws (fastening members) stored in the concaves deteriorate an appearance quality of the portable computer (electronic apparatus) when it is carried in the bare state.